


Wild

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr request, baby’s first smut, mildly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Shiro and Pidge take a steamy shower together.





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

> My original idea for this was angsty, but it turned out to be sexy instead. No idea how that happened lol. Anyway, my first time writing something even remotely smutty, so don’t be too hard on me. Also! I headcanon Pidge as having been at least 17 when season one started, so this is two consenting adults mkay? If you don’t like the ship you’re welcome to fuck off. Otherwise, enjoy! Minor spoilers for season seven, I guess.

“Mmm, Shiro,” Pidge whispers as Shiro lightly trails his fingers up her sides, making her shiver. It’s getting steamy in this shower, and not just because of the hot water pouring from the shower head.

The shower in her hospital room is probably not the most romantic place to do this, but with her family hovering over her near constantly after the battle with Sendak they’d had to make do. Not that it seems to be holding Shiro back at all.

“Mmm-ah!” she groans loudly as Shiro nibbles behind her ear in the way she’s always loved.  
He cups his hand over her mouth. “Shhh,” he whispers. “Someone will hear.”

Despite how long it’s been and everything they’ve been through, Shiro is still ridiculously good at this. Even dying and having his consciousness transferred around couldn’t make Shiro forget how to drive her wild.

And drive her wild he does. Her back is pressed into the tiles on the wall as he kisses her deeply, strong hands rubbing gentle circles on her back, her sides, her breasts. The metal of his new arm is in in the heat of the water, sending a shiver up her spine.

“Mmm, Pidge,” Shiro moans when he finally comes up for air.

She has to stand up on her toes and nearly slips on the wet tile to reach, but she manages to whisper in his ear. “Say my name,” she breathes, feeling him shiver under her touch.

“Pidge?” he says tentatively, and she shakes her head. His face wrinkles with confusion, before understanding hits him.

“Katie,” he says huskily, in the sexiest whisper she’s ever heard. “Oh, Katie.”

She closes her eyes, braces herself against the shower wall, and loses herself to bliss.

(later)

“Hey, Shiro, I thought you were just helping Pidge shower. How come you’re even wetter than she is?” Matt asks.

Pidge chokes on her spit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
